Lerōdoragon
by MahardikaRBL
Summary: Naruto seorang Exorcist misterius yang di juluki Lerōdoragon (Naga Kuning) masuk ke Akademi Konoha yang dimana adalah Akademi Exorcist terbaik di Dunia, Masa lalu Naruto mulai terungkap. Dan Pertarungan besar sudah menanti didepan mata Chapter 5 is UP ! Cekidot ! Warning ! : OOC , AU , Gaje , Misstypo dll
1. Chapter 1

Lerōdoragon

Author : MahardikaRBL

Disclaimer : THE GREAT Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure , Fantasy , Romance

Rating : T

Warning : OOC , AU , Gaje , Misstypo dll

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Senin, Akademi Konoha**

Akademi Konoha adalah salah satu Sekolah dengan sistem Asrama terbaik di Jepang, ini di buktikan dengan banyak nya murid yang ber-prestasi di tingkat Nasional maupun Internasional.

*TapTapTap

"Kya...! Sasuke-_kun_ !"

"_I Love u_ Sasuke-_kun_ !"

Terngiang teriakan-teriakan _fansgirl_ di koridor Akademi Konoha mengiringi setiap langkah pemuda-pemuda yang sedang berjalan. Teriakan itu tetuju pada salah satu murid terbaik dan tertampan di Konoha SHS, Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hah... Seperti biasa Sasuke, berjalan denganmu itu membuat telinga ku serasa pecah oleh teriakan _fansgirl_ mu itu," ucap lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hn," gumam lelaki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan seperti pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Sasuke kenapa kita mengadakan rapat tiba-tiba ?" Tanya lelaki berambut coklat panjang dengan pupil mata berwarna Lavender yang bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Akhir-akhir ini pergerakan _Akuma_ sedang gencar-gencar nya, kita harus mengambil tindakan. Lee tolong panggilkan Shikamaru di ruang kelas nya," perintah Sasuke.

"_Ha'i_ ! Sasuke-kun !" Jawab pemuda bermata bulat dengan gaya rambut BOB nya.

"_Ha'I_!" Jawab Neji, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shino serempak yang sedang berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

**»LD«**

**Di Ruang rahasia Exorcist ...**

Di ruang rahasia_ Exorcist_ yang terdapat di _basement_ Akademi Konoha terdapat orang-orang yang sedang duduk di tepi meja berbentuk persegi panjang, di belakang kursi pemimpin yang tedapat di ujung meja. Para siswa spesial ini hanya di ketahui oleh Kepala Sekolah dan Guru mereka serta para Petinggi Gereja dari seluruh dunia. Di Akademi Konoha terdapat 2 pembagian siswa yang pertama para siswa biasa dan yang kedua para siswa yang ingin belajar menjadi _Exorcist_ yang hebat. Dan Akademi Konoha adalah salah satu penghasil_ Exorcist_ terbaik di dunia.

Di meja berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut terdapat Sasuke duduk di paling ujung di kursi pemimpin dan di sebelah kanan hadapan Sasuke yaitu para anggota lelaki yaitu Inuzuka Kiba , Hyuuga Neji , Aburame Shino , Chouji (sedang makan keripik kentang), Gaara , dan 2 kursi kosong yang seharusnya di isi Lee dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri hadapan Sasuke terdapat para anggota perempuan yaitu Haruno Sakura , Uzumaki Karin , Ten Ten , Hyuuga Hinata , Shion , dan Temari.

Mereka memakai pakaian yang hampir sama, para lelaki memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan lambang Akademi Konoha di sebelah kiri nya dan celana panjang hitam serta boot hitam tinggi, sedangkan para wanita memakai baju lengan panjang hitam dengan memakai rok mini hitam serta boot hitam tinggi dengan hak tinggi. Sasuke adalah pemimpin Pemberantasan_ Akuma_ Akademi Konoha saat ini menggantikan_ Leader_ sebelumnya yang sebentar lagi lulus, semua yang ada di ruangan ini adalah siswa kelas 12.

"Hn, baiklah. Sepertinya kita harus memulai rapat ini tanpa Lee dan Shikamaru," ujar Sasuke sang _Leader_.

*tok tok bunyi pintu diketuk

"_Gomen minna_, kami terlambat," ucap Lee meminta maaf sambil tersenyum canggung dan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya yaitu di paling ujung deretan para lelaki.

"Hoam... Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Ehem, baiklah aku akan memulai rapat ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu akhir-akhir ini pergerakan _Akuma_ sedang gencar-gencarnya, kita harus menanggulangi ini dengan pembagian Tim tetap yang akan ku tetapkan minggu depan. Ada yang ingin bertanya ?" Ujar Sasuke dengan panjang lebar.

Semua anggota diam saja

"Baiklah, semuanya boleh bubar," ujar Sasuke.

Saat semuanya berdiri dari kursi mereka duduki tiba-tiba Karin langsung duduk terjatuh dengan tangan nya memeluk dirinya, dan langsung dibantu berdiri oleh Sakura yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya. Semua orang menatap Karin cemas.

"Ada apa, Karin ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku merassakan aura_ Akuma_ yang lumayan kuat," ucap Karin dengan nada ketakutan.

"Apa !? , Kiba , Gaara , Shikamaru , Sakura , ayo kita berangkat ! Karin dimana tempatnya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Di selatan pusat kota Osaka," jawab Karin.

"Ok. Kalian yang tidak ikut tetaplah disini berjaga-jaga. _Minna_, ayo kita pergi!" Tegas Sasuke.

"_Ha'I_" jawab orang yang namanya di sebut Sasuke tadi.

**»LD«**

_Akuma_ adalah mahkluk tak kasat mata, tapi terdapat pengecualian dengan para Exorcist mereka dapat melihat Akuma dengan sangat jelas.

**Pukul 09:00 PM Pusat kota Osaka bagian selatan**

Di atas sebuah gedung bertingkat 4 dengan luas seluas lapangan sepak bola terlihat _Akuma_ yang di incar oleh para_ Exorcist_ dari Akademi Konoha.

Sasuke dan kawan kawan telah sampai di atas gedung tersebut.

"Sial ! Itu Orthos !" Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah kesal.

_Orthos_ adalah _Akuma_ jenis hewan yaitu Anjing berkepala dua.

"Sakura ! Pasang _kekkai_ dan sebarkan air suci di sekeliling gedung ini," perintah Sasuke.

"_Ha'I_" jawabnya, Sakura pun langsung melaksanakan perintah Sasuke.

"_Minna_ ayo kita serang !" Kata Sasuke.

"Atas nama-Mu kami berlindung, berilah kami kekuatan untuk memerangi kegelapan ! Heaven Sand !" ucap Garra melafalkan tehniknya.

Tiba-tiba di atas langit timbul pasir coklat yang sangat banyak, dan pasir itu pun menuju gara dan mengelilingi nya.

"Dengan hormat atas kuasa-Mu aku memanggil_ Akuma_ untuk memerangi kegelapan, datanglah_ Inu No Kami_ ! Akamaru !" Ucap Kiba sembari menggambar lingkaran sihir.

Kiba yang telah menggambar lingakaran sihir langsung menggigit ibu jari nya hingga berdarah dan dia langsung menghentakkan ibu jarinya telah berdarah ke lingkaran sihir tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya.

Setelah cahaya menghilang terlihat Anjing putih besar dengan taring yang tajam yang siap menerkam.

"Shikamaru tahan Orthos dengan bayangan mu ! Ayo serang Gaara, Kiba !" Perintah Sasuke yang telah mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi nya.

Bayangan Shikamaru pun mulai menjalar di tanah menuju ke arah Orthos dan berhasil menahan nya, Orthos hanya bisa menggeram karena tubuh nya di tahan oleh Shikamaru yang mati-matian menahannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Orthos membelah menjadi dua dan terlepas dari bayangan Shikamaru dan tubuh Orthos membelah lagi sampai menjadi 4 dengan masing-masing 1 kepala.

"Apa ?!" Kata Kiba terkejut. Sasuke,Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya menggeretakan gigi mereka karena kesal.

**»LD«**

Sekarang situasinya 1 lawan 1. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sekarang terpisah dengan jarak masing-masing 10 meter dengan posisi yang acak. Di belakang terlihat Sakura yang terbaring pingsan karena di buat Sasuke pingsan karena mencoba untuk membantu nya.

*hah hah hah

Napas Sasuke terengah-rengahsetelah 30 menit pertarungan tanpa henti Sasuke melihat ke arah teman-teman nya yang juga terlihat kelelahan.

"Sialan, akan ku kalahkan anjing sialan ini dengan satu serangan, Atas kuasa-Mu berikanlah kami kekuatan, Lightning of Heaven ! Chidori !" Kata Sasuke, pedang Kusanagi nya pun mulai dialiri listrik dan terdengar seperti kicauan ribuan burung yang memekakkan telinga.

*syaattt

Sasuke melompat ke atas coba melesat kebawah coba menyerang ke arah Orthos, Orthos tak tinggal diam Orthos menyemburkan api hitam melalui mulutnya berkali-kali, tapi Sasuke tak tinggal diam di udara dia menghindari api hitam itu dengan gerekan men-Zig Zag.

"Hyahh! Mati Kau !" Sasuke menebas tubuh Orthos lurus dari kepala hingga ujung ekor, Orthos hanya diam Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah jadi Abu.

*hah hah hah

Nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal, Sasuke melihat ke teman-teman nya tiba-tiba raut wajah Sasuke berubah terkejut terlihat teman-teman nya yang tergeletak tapi bukan itu saja di sana terlihat seseorang memakai jubah dengan tudung kepala sedang melawan 1 Orthos memakai 6 pedang dengan 3 pedang di masing-masing tangan dan sepertinya dia telah mengalahkan 2 Orthos lain nya.

"JET-X !"

Terdengar suara dari orang itu, Orang itu menyerang Orthos dengan ke 6 pedang nya denga serangan pedang bentuk "X", tiba-tiba tubuh Orthos berubah menjadi Abu, Orang itu melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey Kau ! Siapa kau ?!" Teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu karena tertutup oleh tudung kepalanya. Orang itu hanya diam tiba terlihat cahaya terang di sekitar orang itu setelah cahaya menghilang orang itu tidak ada di sana lagi.

"_Kusooo_..." geram Sasuke kesal.

**»LD«**

**Keesokan harinya di Akademi Konoha**

Sasuke memandang bosan ke arah luar jendela sambil merenungi kejadian malam tadi. Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sakura tidak masuk hari ini karena dirawat gara-gara kejadian malam tadi. Kelas Sasuke adalah kelas khusus bagi para Exorcist kelas menengah ka atas atau yang terbaik di Akademi ini.

*srek

Terlihat pintu geser kelas terbuka dan masuk guru rambut hitam jabrik dengan puntung rokok yang selalu menghiasi mulutnya yaitu Asuma-_sensei_ guru yang mengajarkan bertarung tanpa senjata atau tangan kosong.

"Maaf terlambat, sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan teman baru. Uzumaki-_san_ silahkan masuk" Kata Guru pecinta rokok itu.

Terlihat pemuda tampan dengan rambut Kuning _Spiky_ dengan poni di rambutnya di kiri dan kanan panjang (tidak sepanjang Minato) dan mata biru _shappire_

_"Watashi namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

"Maaf terlambat, sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan teman baru. Uzumaki-_san_ silahkan masuk." Kata Guru pecinta rokok itu.

Terlihat pemuda tampan dengan rambut kuning _spiky_ dengan cambang yang membingkai di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya (tidak sepanjang minato) dan mata berwarna _blue shappire._

"_Watashi namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

.

.

**Lerōdoragon**

**Author : MahardikaRBL**  
**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**  
**Genre : Adventure , Fantasy , Romance (Romance nya Ga Jamin bakal greget) **  
**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC , AU , Gaje , Misstypo dll**

**Chapter 2**

Semua yang ada di kelas menatap Naruto yang hanya menunjukkan '_POKER FACE_' nya atau ekspresi datar, siswa siswi yang ada di kelas itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan biasa saja, kecuali Sasuke, Hinata, dan Shion. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik , sedangkan Hinata dan Shion menatap Naruto dengan malu-malu dan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah ada pertanyaan kepada Uzumaki-_san_ ?" Tanya guru pecinta rokok Asuma-_sensei._

Sasuke yang di belakang mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya Uchiha-_san_ ?" Jawab Asuma-sensei menanggapi.

"Kau berasal darimana ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Maaf Uchiha-san saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu." Jawab Naruto datar.

Diam sesaat...

"Yap. Baiklah kau boleh duduk Uzumaki-_san_, kau duduk dengan hmmmmm... Ah Kau duduk dengan nona Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar Asuma-_sensei._

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung shock dan gegelapan tak jelas, sedangkan Shion ekspresinya langsung berubah kesal.

"Hyuuga Hinata angkat tanganmu." Perintah Asuma-_sensei_.

"_H-ha'i Sensei_ !" Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit terbata-bata sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Yap silahkan duduk disana Uzumaki-_san. _Kata Asuma-sensei mempersilahkan.

"_Arigatou_ _sensei." _Jawab Naruto sambil membungkuk sedikit dan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Hinata.

"Permisi Hyuuga-_san._" Izin Naruto langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

Hinata hanya menjawab nya dengan mengangguk kikuk sambil memainkan tangannya di bawah meja, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

"Yap baiklah sekarang kita akan mengadakan ujian praktik bertarung dengan tangan kosong dengan sparing dengan teman sekelas." Ucap Asuma-_sensei_ tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik langsung menatap Asuma-_sensei_ dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasa.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke tempat ujian praktek kita" Perintah Asuma-_sensei_ sambil berlalu ke arah pintu dan pergi.

"_Ha'I sensei_~" Jawab serentak murid di kelas minus Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Yosh _minna_ ! Ayo kita tunjukan semangat muda kita." Teriak lelaki berambut BOB gaje, Lee.

Semua murid pun pergi membuntuti Asuma-_sensei_, Sasuke yang paling belakang masih menatap Naruto yang di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Para murid **12 A** yang merupakan para anggota _Exorcist _terbaik di sekolah ini dan Asuma-_sensei_ telah sampai ke tempat ujian parktik. Ruang praktik mereka adalah ruangan kosong yang cukup luas dengan lantai kuning dan di tengahnya terdapat garis merah berbentuk persegi dan di tengah dalam garis persegi tersebut terdapat lingkaran merah.

"Yosh baiklah, sekarang _sensei_ akan membagikan siapa lawan siapa untuk sparingnya." Kata Asuma-sensei yang berdiri ditengah arena sparin.

"Hmm..." Gumam Asuma-_sensei_ melihat murid-murid nya yang berada di kiri dan kanannya yang di belakang garis merah arena sparing, di sebelah kiri nya terdapat murid lelaki yaitu Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Chouji, dan Naruto. Sedangkan murid perempuan terdiri dari Hinata, Ten Ten, Temari,Shion, dan Karin.

"Yosh, Shino melawan Chouji, Hinata melawan Karin, Shion melawan Temari, Lee melawan Ten Ten karena kalian yang terbaik diantara semua di bidang bertarung dengan tangan kosong , dan... yang terakhir Sasuke melawan Naruto. Ok, pertama Shino dan Choji !" Kata Asuma-_sensei._

Shino dan Choji yang dipanggil pun masuk ke dalam arena sparing dan berdiri salng berhadapan dengan Asuma-_sensei_ di samping tengah merek.

"Dengarkan ! Ini hanya sparing jadi jangan terbawa emosi, kalian dilarang menyerang daerah vital dan dilarang memukul terlalu keras. Disini kita latihan hanya untuk reflek kalian. Ya kalo sudah mengerti, _HAJIME_ !" Tegas Asuma-_sensei._

**»LD«**

Sekarang giliran Naruto melawan Sasuke

"Ya kalian sudah mendengar peraturannya,_ HAJIME_ !"

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan gaya masing-masing. Keduanya masih melihat keadaan lawannya menunggu ada pergerakan kecil dan langsung menyerang. Kaki Naruto dan Sasuke menggeser sedikit dan mereka langsung menyerang secara bersamaan.

*syaaat

Sasuke langsung mengincar wajah Naruto dangan tangan kanan nya meluncur deras ke arah target nya. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak hanya diam, Naruto langsung menunduk dan melancarkan serangan balik dengan merentangkan kaki kanan nya dan langsung mengayunkan kaki kanan nya ke kiri ke arah kaki Sasuke coba membuat Sasuke jatuh terlentang. Tapi Sasuke tidak diam saja Sasuke langsung melompat kebelakang dengan salto ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Naruto tadi.

"Tch, Tidak buruk." Gumam Sasuke, yang dibalas seringaian dari Naruto.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang telah kembali berdiri. Sasuke mencoba menendang perut Naruto dengan kaki kanan nya, tapi dapat di tangkis oleh Naruto dengan menangkap kaki kanan Sasuke dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Mudah dibaca Uchiha-_san_" Sindir Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melompat dengan kaki kannannya tetap di pegang Naruto, Sasuke mengayunkan Kaki kiri nya yang bebas ke arah samping kiri dari kepala Naruto, Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar terpaksa menerima tendangan itu dengan telak.

*bruak !

Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi pipi kiri nya sedikit lecet. Ekspresi Naruto tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan seringaian kecil nya yang hanya di lihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung maju ingin menyerang Naruto tapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"_Ha'i_ ! Sudah cukup" Kata Asuma-_sensei_ menghalangi Sasuke untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Tch"

"_Ha'i_ ! Hari ini cukup ! Kalian boleh istirahat, Shion tolong antarkan Uzumaki-_san_ Ke UKS !"

"_Ha'i_ !" Jawab Shion.

**»LD« **

"Yosh ! Sudah selesai." Kata Shion setelah menyelsaikan menempelkan perban di pipi Naruto.

"Arigatou Shion." Kata Naruto dengan nada datar dan senyum tipis.

*blush

Pipi Shion langsung memerah dan langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain

"A-aku bukan membantu mu ! A-aku hanya menjalankan tugas-ku." Bantah Shion sedikit terbata-bata.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku permisi." Kata Naruto yang telah berada di depan pintu dan langsung pergi sambil menutup pintu UKS tersebut.

Shion hanya memandang Naruto yang telah menghilang di balik pintu dengan datar.

**«LD»**

_"Tadaima !" _

_Anak berumur 7 tahun berambut kuning jabrik masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Anak itu memandangi keadaan sekitar karena dia merasa ada sedikit yang aneh di rumahnya, rumah nya kini gelap karena lampu yang seharusnya di hidupkan saat malam tidak di hidupkan._

_"Kaa-chan ! Tou-chan ! Menma-nii !"_

_"Kaa-chan ! Tou-chan ! Menma-nii !"_

_Anak itu berteriak memanggil keluarganya dengan nada ketakutan, karena tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini._

_*tap tap tap_

_Anak itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas rumahnya, pergi ke kamar orang tua nya, saat anak itu sampai di depan kamar orang tua nya anak itu merasakan kaki nya sedikit basah dan bau amis menyeruak dari dalam kamar. Anak itu masuk dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di kakinya ia lalu segera melihat kakinya itu yang ternyata telah menginjak cairan merah yang membasahi ujung kaki kanannya. Mata anak itu melebar dan ketakutan._

_*sreek !_

_"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan apa yang..."_

_Saat menggeser pintu kamar orang tua nya, Anak itu terkejut setengah mati melihat darah dimana-mana. Mengalir dilantai, percikan-percikan darah memenuhi lantai, dan kedua orang tua nya sudah terbaring bersimbah darah._

_"..."_

_Anak itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa dia ingin berteriak tapi lidah nya terasa seperti bertulang_

_Di depan orang tua anak tersebut terdapat bayangan pemuda membelakanginya dengan cahaya bulan menyinari bagian tubuh pumuda tersebut_

_"M-menma-nii"_

_Pemuda yang membelakangi anak tersebut melihat ke belakang tanpa memutar tubuh nya sambil menyeringai menampakkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut langsung membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata merah darah menyala dengan pupil vertikal._

Naruto yang tertidur di kamar asramanya langsung membuka matanya dan langsung bangun dengan posisi terduduk dengan keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi.."

Kata Naruto sambil memandangi bulan sabit yang menerangi malam lewat jendelanya.

**To Be Continue**

Author note : Semuanya sorry ya update nya lama soalnya saya lagi persiapan buat masuk SMA dan Sorry kalo chapter 2 nya ga greget

Thanks for :

unusualreader, YoPin , Gray Araeder , Black Id , Naminamifrid , Blood , NamikazeKevinnn , Icha-chan Ren , Yuu-kio , altadinata , Ae Hatake , Yuka Namikaze , MAGENZ , fernandoryuukishi12 , musang ekor 9 , Kirisaki Shi , nanaleo 099 , Dark Namikaze Ryu , Kirigaya o , Itanatsu , Kelanix 99 , Varian Andika , Tamma , K-V 07 , .58 , Namikaze Yondaime , Topeng Lolli Kura , Saladin no jutsu , Red devils , NamikazeACHILES , Blue-Temple Of The King , Uchiha enji , Guest , Luca Marvell , narutodragon , 2nd silent reader , raitgecko

Buat pertanyaan :

Ao no exorcist ? , sebenarnya saya terinspirasi buat fic ini dari -man tapi saya edit jadi Highschool ternyata ada anime yang mirip

JET-X jurus basara ? , Hmm mungkin iya hahah

Buat pair saya pikirkan wkwkwk

THANKS FOR READING


	3. Chapter 3

**Lerōdoragon**

**Author : MahardikaRBL**  
**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**  
**Genre : Adventure , Fantasy , Romance (Romance nya Ga Jamin bakal greget) **  
**Pair : Naruto X ?**  
**Rating : T**

**"BlaBlaBla" Percakapan**  
**'BlaBlaBla' Berbicara dalam hati**  
***BlaBlaBla SFX**

**Warning : OOC , AU , Gaje , OC , Misstypo dll**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

*PipPipPip

Seorang remaja berambut kuning jabrik yang bertelanjang dada terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur nya dan langsung duduk di tepi ranjang nya, pemuda tersebut hanya diam memperhatikan jam weaker nya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 terus berbunyi di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur nya sambil mengembalikan kesadaran nya yang belum penuh kembali.

Pemuda tersebut langsung bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya setelah mematikan alaram jam weaker nya dan langsung menuju ke pintu kaca yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur nya, Di balik pintu kaca itu adalah kamar mandi yang tak terlalu besar.

* * *

**«LD»**

* * *

Terpampang wajah tampan berkulit Tan dengan rambut kuning jabrik serta cambang sepanjang sisi mata nya membingkai di ke-dua sisi wajah nya sedang mengencang kan dasi ke kerah kemeja putih nya, setelah selesai pemuda tersebut langsung mengambil jubah hitam nya dan langsung mengenekannya, di atas lambang Konoha Akademi terpaampang nama pemuda tersebut Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah selesai memasang sepatunya Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar asrama nya sambil mengandeng tas sandang nya, Di perjalan ke luar asrama nya Naruto melewati beberapa penghui asrama lain nya, Naruto langsung menuju ke lift, setelah di depan lift Naruto langsung menekan nomor 1 di bagian sisi kanan pintu, Naruto diam sambil menatap datar pintu lift tersebut menunggu terbuka.

*ting

Pintu lift tersebut terbuka di dalam nya terdapat pemuda dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam bersandar di dinding lift dengan kedua tangan nya di masukan ke saku jubah nya, di jubah nya terpampang tulisan kecil Uchiha Sasuke

"Hay.." Kata Naruto dengan datar

"Hn.."

Kedua pemuda tersebut tersebut diam dalam kesunyian menunggu lift samapai ke lantai tujuan mereka

*ting

Pintu lift terbuka di monitor kecil di atas menunjukkan angka 2

"Sampai ketemu" Kata Sasuke datar sambil tanpa melihat Naruto sambil berjalan ke luar

Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang telah hilang di balik pintu lift .

Tidak lama kemudian pintu lift kembali terbuka menampakkan lobi asrama yang cukup luas, Naruto langsung berjalan keluar gedung asrama yang bisa dibilang cukup megah itu, Di depan asrama tersebut terdapat air pancuran berbentuk bulat dan banyak siswa lelaki berlalu lalang.

Naruto berjalan ke gedung sekolah, dalam perjalanan ke gedung sekolah banyak sekali siswi berbisik-bisik dan berteriak kecil sambil memperhatikan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menganggap itu seperti angin lalu.

"Hey kau !, Berambut kuning !"

Naruto yang merasa di panggil melihat ke arah kiri arah suara itu berasal, Terlihat tiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut menatap ke arah nya

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ?"

"Tidak, Aku dengar kau anak baru di kelas kami jadi kami ingin berkenalan dengan mu, kami juga sekelas dengan mu kemarin kami dirawat jadi tidak bisa masuk" Kata Pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya panjang lebar, di Jubahnya terpampang nama Inuzuka Kiba

"Mendokusai-ne.." Gumam pemuda bertampang malas dengan rambut di kuncir

"Panggil saja aku Kiba, sebelah kanan ku yang pemalas ini Shikamaru, dan yang sebelah kananku ini..."

"Gara, Sabaku Gara" Potong pemuda berambut merah dengan kanji "Ai" di jidat nya

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Narato. Mohon bantuannya" Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk

"Ok !, Kau mau kemana Naruto ?" Tanya Kiba

"Aku ingin ke Kantin"

"Benerkah ?, wah aku juga lapar" Kata Kiba

"Hoi bukannya kita harus melapor ke Tsunade-sensei dulu" Ketus Shikamaru

"Oh iya aku lupa, Kami duluan ya" Kata kiba

"Hn" Gumam Naruto

Setelah Kiba , Shikamaru , Gara pergi Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke kantin yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah

* * *

**«LD»**

* * *

Kantin Akademi Konoha...

Suasana kantin akademi Konoha sangat elegan dan berkelas lebih seperti restoran kelas atas, berbagai makanan di sajikan dari makanan paling mahal sampai makanan paling murah yang dapat di beli di Vending Machine, dan pagi ini suasana nya cukup ramai mengingat para siswa ingin sarapan.

Naruto duduk di bangku panjang yang cukup di isi tiga orang, dengan ramen miso jumbo di hadapan nya.

"Itadakimasu.."

"Boleh aku duduk dengan mu ?"

Naruto megadahkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang sepertinya tertuju padanya, Terlihat Shion berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang nampan yang di atas nya terdapat makanan nya

"Apa ?"

"Boleh aku duduk dengan mu ?!" Ulang Shion sambil mengalihkan mukanya ke arah lain, terlihat semburat merah tipis

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk dengan teman-teman mu ?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah teman-teman wanita kelas nya yang terdiri dari Temari , Sakura , Hinata , Karin , dan Ten ten sedang tertawa ria yang cukup jauh dari posisi Naruto sekarang

"Aku tidak ingin menanggu mereka..." Jawab Shion lesu

"Kenapa ?"

"Setidaknya persilahkan aku duduk dulu !" Kata Shion jengkel

"Duduk saja di sana" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku di sebrang mejanya dengan mulut nya

"A-aku tidak suka duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki !"

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas sambil menggeser tubuh nya ke samping untuk memberikan ruang untuk Shion duduk sambil menyeret ramen nya "Silahkan.."

Shion terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu untuk duduk, walaupun akhirnya dia duduk di samping Naruto

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak makan bersama mereka ?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu mereka" Jawab Shion sambil menatap makanan nya yaitu Roti dengan selai coklat

"Menganggu ? Bukan nya kau teman mereka ?"

"Aku kenal mereka baru, aku juga anak baru di Akademi ini, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, sedangkan mereka semua berteman sejak aku belum datang" Jawab Shion dengan nada lesu

"Itu bukan berarti mereka tidak menganggap mu teman, jangan penernah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, dan apa aku boleh makan ? Ramen ku mulai dingin" Kata Naruto

"Silahkan" Jawab Shion

"Kau juga makan aku jadi tidak enak makan sendiri"

"Hahaha iya, Ngomong-ngomong kau banyak bicara juga ya ? Aku kira kau seperti leader sombong itu"

"Kau yang memancingku *slurrrp" Jawab Naruto sambil memakan ramen nya

"Hihihi aku tidak menyangka orang seperti mu suka ramen dengan ukuran jumbo"

Naruto langsung menghadapkan muka nya ke arah lain memasang ekspresi jengkel dengan semburat merah tipis di mukanya

"Kau sendiri kenapa sendirian ?" Tanya Shion sambil melahap Roti nya

"Karena aku suka" Jawab Naruto dengan datar

"Itu bukan jawaban !"

'Meskipun dia banyak bicara, tetap saja dia berhati dingin dan tak peduli' Batin Shion  
.

.

Hinata melihat dari jauh interaksi Naruto dan Shion, Hinata hanya bisa memandang lesu ke arah Naruto dan Shion

"... Hahaha , Eh Hinata ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura melihat ada yang aneh pada Hinta

"Eh ! T-tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Hinata terbata-bata seperti biasa

*Kriiing...!

"Ah sudah waktunya masuk ya.. Minna ayo kita pergi" Kata Sakura kepada teman-teman nya

"Ok.." Jawab Temari , Karin , Ten ten

Saat teman-teman nya sudah beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka Hinata masih duduk menatap kepergian Naruto dan Shion kemabali ke kelas nya

"Hinata ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura

"..."

"Hinata.." Kata Sakura sambil memegang bahu Hinata

"Eh..!"

"Kau ini ada apa sih ?" Kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Hinata melihat, Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana

"Ehm.. T-tidak apa-apa, A-ayo kita pergi" Kata Hinata langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk nya, dan langsung pergi ke kelas bersama teman-teman nya

* * *

**«LD»**

* * *

"...Akuma mempunyai titik vital..." Kata guru cantik dengan mata merah mawar yang bernama Kurenai

Bermacam-macam kondisi siswa - siswi mendengarkan ada yang serius , bosan , bahkan tidur.

"Ehm.. a-ano N-Naruto-kun.."

"Hm ?" Naruto mengalihkan kepala nya ke samping kiri melihat asal suara memanggil nya, Yaitu Hinata

"a-ano... a-apa aku b-boleh bertanya ?" Kata Hinata dengan gagap, walaupun Hinata orang nya mudah gugup tapi dia tidak pernah segugup ini selain dengan Tou-Sama nya, Jantung nya berdetak dengan cepat muka terasa panas, hanya dengan Naruto Hinata merasakan sensasi seperti itu

"Silahkan.." Jawab Naruto

"Ehm.. a-ano a-apa kau p-pacaran dengan S-Shion-san ?"

"Hm" Naruto tersenyum tipis "Kau ini lucu , ragu-ragu , dan Aneh tapi itulah yang ku sukai , Tentu sja aku tidak pacaran dengan Shion kenal saja baru" Kata Naruto

Mata Hinta melebar, mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus Hinata merasa seperti melayang dan ingin pingsan, Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, Hinata memaksan dirinya tetap sadar

"Muka mu memerah apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Naruto

"T-Tidak.." Jawab Hinata menduduk sambil memainkan jari terlujuk nya

*Kringggg...!

"... Yap sepertinya waktunya habis, Cukup sampai disini. Selamata Siang" kata Kurenai Sensei

Semua murid berdiri "Arigatou Gozaimasu" Kata semua murid sambil membungku 90 derajat, Kurenai sensei langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas

"Naruto.."

"Hn ?" Naruto mengadahkan kepala nya ke kiri, terlihat Sasuske sedang berdiri menghadap nya

"Setelah ini kita akan mengadakan acara untuk anggota baru yaitu kau , kita juga akan membagi tim untuk membasmi Akuma , Kita juga akan mengadakan rapat untuk misi besar" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah.."

* * *

**«LD»**

* * *

Ruang rahasia Exorcist...

"Baiklah kita akan mengadakan penyambutan anggota baru kita dan pembagian tim untuk membasmi Akuma tapi itu kita tunda dulu karena kita mempunyai misi besar" Kata Sasuke sebagai leader

Sasuke duduk di paling ujung di kursi pemimpin dan di sebelah kanan hadapan Sasuke yaitu para anggota lelaki yaitu Inuzuka Kiba , Hyuuga Neji , Aburame Shino , Chouji (sedang makan keripik kentang ), Garra , Lee , Shikamaru. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri hadapan Sasuke terdapat para anggota perempuan yaitu Haruno Sakura , Karin , Ten Ten , Hyuuga Hinata , Shion , dan Temari.

"Pertama-tama..."

*Krieet..

Pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka lebar menampakkan Naruto, Naruto masuk ke dalam dan langsung berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri disamping nya

"Penyambutan anggota baru, Uzumaki Naruto, Ahli Katana , Umur 17 Tahun. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatan dari Dokumen yang kudapatkan langsung dari Tsunade-sensei" Sambung Sasuke "Kau boleh duduk"

Naruto langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk nya di samping Shikamaru, di samping nya terdapat 2 kursi kosong lagi dan di sisi wanita tersisa 1 kursi kosong

"Dan aku mendapatkan kabar bagus, Ino , Sai , dan Kankuro telah kembali dari misi melihat keadaan di Pulau Iblis, Tapi untuk saat ini mereka masih ber-istirahat kalian bisa menemuinya besok" Kata Sasuke

Ruangan langsung gaduh oleh para wanita yang riang teman nya kembali

"Harap diam" Kata Sasuke dan seketika ruangan tersebut sunyi kembali "Dan aku telah mendapatkan informasi dari mereka ber-3 tentang Pulau Iblis tersebut, Pulau Iblis tersebut selalu di tutupi kabut tebal dan awan hitam yang membuat nya gelpa, dan pulau tersebut di huni oleh para Akuma yang mempunyai wujud seperti manusia" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar sambil melihat dokumen yang di dapatkan nya dari Tsunade-sensei yang berada di meja

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan ?" Tanya Kiba

"Tunggu, ada 1 lagi dikatakan bahwa disana tidak ada udara sehingga kita tidak bisa bernafas disana" Kata Sasuke

Semua yang mendengarkan Sasuke langsung memasang ekspresi shock minus Gara , Shikamaru , dan Naruto

"J-Jadi bagaiman kita bisa ke sana dengan selamat ?" Tanya Sakura

"Tsunade-sensei telah menyiapkan ramuan untuk mencegah itu tapi ramuan itu hanya dapat bereaksi selama 24 jam dan kita hanya mendapat masing-masing 1 setiang orang kerena bahan ramuan tersebut sangat langkah dan sulit di cari" Jawab Sasuke

"J-Jadi..."

"Ya, kita akan ke sana besok" Kata Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Sakura

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Hah... Akhirnya selesai, oh ya chapter depan akan jadi chapter full fight, Jadi tunggu saja. Dan buat pertanyaan kalian semuanya bakal terjawab di fic ini ko' jadi pantengin aja ^^v. sekarang Alurnya ga kecepatan lagi kan . Buat Pair belum saya tentuin . RnR ya ^.^

Special thanks for :  
Ae Hatake , Ikanatsu , wafihidayatulloh , Jims001 , uchiha kagami , NamikazeKevinnn , 2 , Yuu-kio , Guest , Icha-chan Ren , Red devils , UzumakiDesy , Namikaze Yondaime , Blue-Temple Of The King , raitogecko , altadinata , Rairyu no Ken , Sayyid Umar , Naminamifrid , nanaleo099 , Luca Marvell.


	4. Chapter 4

Lerodoragon

**Author : MahardikaRBL**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Genre : Adventure , Fantasy , Romance (Ga Jamin bakal Greget)**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Rating : T**

"**BlaBlaBla" Percakapan**

'**BlaBlaBla' Berbicara dalam hati**

***BlaBlaBla SFX**

**Warning : OOC , OC , AU , Gaje , Typo , dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Red Order…

The Red Order adalah jalan bawah tanah rahasia dan satu – satunya jalan keluar dari sekolah Exorcist, Sasuke dkk kini tengah bersiap – siap untuk pergi, mereka telah di tunggu oleh bus khusus. Mereka sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka dan mereka sudah siap mulai dari seragam mereka , senjata – senjata , dll

"Baiklah, apa semuanya sudah ada disini ?" Tanya Sasuke sebagai pemimpin dalam tim dan tentu saja yang betanggung jawab

"Ehmm, sepertinya Naruto belum datang…" Jawab Kiba canggung

"Sialan, kemana dia?" Geram Sasuke

"Maaf aku terlambat" Jawab Naruto yang telah berdiri di hadapan teman – teman tim nya

Naruto mengenakan seragam exorcist nya , dan terlihat 2 katana di pinggang bagian kirinya dan salah satunya merupakan Katana kayu, pipi Shion da Hinata memerah melihat Naruto yang sangat keren dimata mereka saat ini

"Hn, Sakura bagaimana persiapapan kita ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ehmmm, semuanya baik Sasuke-kun"

"Baiklah, Kita akan menaiki bus ini untuk sampai ke pelabuhan" Kata Sasuke

Semua anggota Exorcist Konoha SHS menaiki bus besar berwarna hitam tersebut, Anggota yang ikut antara lain adalah Sasuke , Naruto , Shikamaru , Kiba , Neji , Gaara , dan Chouji minus Kankuro dan Sai yang diberikan waktu istirahat setelah misi sebelumnya dan para wanita terdiri dari Sakura , Karin, Hinata , Shion , Temari , Ten Ten , dan Ino yang memaksa ikut. Ino memang tidak terlalu letih karena saat misinya dengan Sai dan Kankuro ia hanya bertugas mengawasi

Semua anggotatelah naik, Naruto duduk sendiri du sudut belakang di tepi jendela

"Ehem…"

Naruto mengadahkan kepala nya ke asal suara yang sepertinya tertuju padanya, Terlihat Shion yang berdiri disana

"B-boleh aku duduk dengan m-mu ?" Tanya Shion sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain

"Kenapa ?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya seperti itu !, tentu saja karena semua tempat duduk sudah penuh" Jawab Shion

Memang benar kata Shion semua nya sudah penuh, semua nya duduk berpasangan Sasuke dengan Sakura , Neji dengan Hinata , Kiba dengan Shino , Lee dengan Ten ten , Gaara dengan Temari , Karin dengan Ino , dan Shikamaru dengan Chouji

"Itu" Kata Naruto sambl melihat ke sebrang tempat duduk nya yang terdapat 2 tempat duduk yang kosong

"A-aku tidak suka duduk sendiri" Jawab Shion yang mengerti maksud Naruto

"Hmm Baikalah" Jawab Naruto sambil berdiri membiarkan Shion duduk di pinggir dekat Jendela

.

.

Bus mulai berjalan ke tempat tujuan, Susasana gelap terowongan menemani perjalanan Sasuke dkk, semua orang sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing – masing seperti mendengar musik dari iPod , bermain Gadget , mengobrol , dan ada juga yang makan makanan kecil. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto dan Shion mereka hanya diam tidak melakukan apa – apa, sebenarnya Shion tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini dia merasa harus mencairkan keadaan ini karena mengaharapkan orang yang disebelahnya sama saja dengan mengharapkan salju turun di musim panas, Shion melirik ke arah Naruto yang ternyata sedang membaca sebuah buku

"Kau sedang membaca buku apa ?" Tanya Shion

"JUMP"

"Manga ?!" Shion Sweatdrop karena tidak pernah menyangka seorang seperti Naruto menykai Manga

"Naruto, menurut mu kenapa tuhan menciptakan Akuma ?"

"Shion…"

"I-Iya ?"

"tidak kah kau berpikir 'kita' Manusia sebenarnya predator dibumi ini…."

"…." Shion hanya diam menunggu Naruto melanjutkan perkataan nya

"tapi sekarang sudah berubah, dulu kita manusia tidak memiliki musuh kita hanya berperang dan membunuh sesama manusia, tapi semenjak Akuma muncul menganggu ketenangan kita disaat itulah kita sadar bahwa ada mahkluk lain yang mengintai kita dan berkata 'kami akan menghancurkannya' aku rasa tuhan sudah habis kesabaran dan berpikir ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk menyatukan manusia"

"M-maksud mu ?"

"Aku membacanya dalam buku yang aku baca sebelumnya, menurut Maslow ada lima langkah dalam hasrat manusia yaitu Hidup dengan lama aman dan nyaman, menerima cinta dari orang lain, mendapatkan kehormatan dari yang lain, untuk lebih dekat dengan tujuan kita. Tak peduli sekeras apapun hewan lain ataupun Akuma mencoba mereka tidak akan mampu melewati langkah pertama, itulah betapa cerdas nya kita, dipenuhi keserakahan, tapi mungkin karena itulah kita bisa hidup di puncak rantai makanan dibumi ini, meskipun kita punya tubuh lemah"

"Jadi…?"

"Hah…., jadi satu-satu nya cara terbaik untuk menyatukan Manusia adalah membuat cerminan manusia itu sendiri yaitu Akuma, kerena tuhan sudah lelah memberikan teguran dengan bencana alam dan manusia tetap acuh karena manusia hanya menganggap itu kejadian yang normal dan dapat dijelaskan sebab dan akibatnya"

"….."

**LD**

_**apa yang paling penting di dunia ini Keluarga ? Hubungan Cinta ? Persahabatan ? dan takdir apa yang kita bawa sejak kita kecil ? well, solusinya tidak terlalu penting karena kita tidak pernah jujur. Hidup itu tidak mudah, terlalu banyak yang harus kita terima walaupun kita tak menginginknnya, sangat sulit untuk hidup seperti yang kau mau karena tidak semua orang akan menerima mu sebagai dirimu sebenarnya, sangat sulit untuk menghindari berbohong dan mengelak untuk tidak mengenakan topeng dan akhirnya kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri**_

**TBC**

A/N : Finnaly ! selesai juga ! sebenarnya chapter ini sudah lama selesai tapi ga bisa di update karena HP BB ku hilang dan data chapter nya ada di HP BB ku, dan juga semenjak masuk sma waktu bikin ff semakin menipis karena kesibukan kegiatan sma, dan juga kemampuan ku menulis cerita sepertinya semakin menurun :v, tapi Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini karena dari chapter ini lah Aksi NARUTO akan dimulai ! REVIEW please !


	5. Pulau Iblis

_**Author note**_ : **sekian lama akhirnya saya dapat meng-update cerita ini, sebelum membaca chapter ini saya sarankan untuk membacaa chapter-chapeter sebelumnya supaya dapat mengingat dan mudah mengerti alur ceritanya dan terimakasih untuk pembaca setia fic ini**

**Lerodoragon**

**Author:MahardikaRBL**

**Genre : Adventure , Fantasy , Romance (maybe)**

**Main pair : Narutox….**

"Blablbla" Percakapan

"_Blablabla" Berbicara dalam hati_

_***Blabla SFX**_

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Setelah perjalanan panjang bus yang membawa para exorcist dari Konoha SHS, bus tersebut berhenti ditepi pantai yang sepi dan gelap karena malam hanya bulan dan bintang yang menjadi penerang mereka, terlihat 7 perahu kecil yang hanya muat dinaiki 2 orang dewasa

"A-apa-apaan ini ?! Oy Sasuke ku kira kita akan naik Kapal besar !" Protes Kiba, tentu saja protes Kiba beralasan karena harus menaiki perahu kecil dilaut yang luas dan berkabut

"Apa kau mau para Akuma itu menyadari kehadiran kita dengan pergi kesana memakai kapal, yang tidak hanya suara kapal yang berisik tapi juga sangat besar, sehingga mudah bagi musuh untuk menyadari kita"

"Oi Ino, apa kau juga menaiki benda ini ?" Tanya Kiba

"Tentu saja tidak Kiba, aku , dan Kankuro menaiki burung yang dibuat oleh Sai"

"Sial! Sekarang aku merindukan Sai meskipun aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya saat dia mengeluarkan senyumnya yang menjijikan itu!" Gerutu Kiba

"Merepotkan~, sudahlah Kiba syukuri apa yang ada, lagipula apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar apa kau ingin kita menjadi repot sebelum waktunya" Ujar Shikamaru

"Sudah hentikan, kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu, Ino berapa lama kalian sampai kesana dengan burung yang dibuat Sai ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hmm…. 15 menit kurang lebih" Jawab Ino

"Berarti kalau perkiraanku tidak salah kita akan sampai dalam 1 jam kurang lebih, jika tidak ada hambatan. Baiklah ayo pergi karena perahu ini hanya cukup untuk 2 orang jadi duduklah dengan teman duduk mu di Bus tadi, dan kita tidak akan pergi secara bersamaan, kita akan pergi dengan rentang waktu 30 menit perkapal untuk mengurangi resiko menarik perhatian, dimulai dengan perahuku dan seterusnya" perintah Sasuke "Dan juga kita akan bertemu di titik ini" lanjut Sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat titik pertemuan mereka di peta yang dipeganggnya "Apa semuanya mengerti ?"

Semuanya menjawab dengan mengangguk

Mereka semuapun berdiri didekat perahu mereka masing, Sasuke dengan Sakura , Neji dengan Hinata , Kiba dengan Shino , Lee dengan Ten ten , Gaara dengan Temari , Karin dengan Ino , Shikamaru dengan Chouji, dan Naruto dengan Shion

"_A-aku dengan naruto lagi….?" _batin Shion, Naruto hanya melirik kearah Shion sebentar dan kemudian kembali menatap lautan yang ada didepannya

Hinata yang berdiri didekat perahunya melirik kearah tempat Shion dan Naruto, terlihat Naruto dan Shion yang berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup berjauhan dan kemudian Hinata kembali menatap kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang mulai bersiap-siap akan berangkat

"Aku dan Shion akan pergi terakhir" Ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara dengan suara yang cukup didengar oleh semua orang yang ada ditimnya

* * *

**LD**

* * *

Anggota tim Naruto yang lain telah pergi kini tinggal dia dan Shion menunggu giliran mereka pergi , Shion tengah duduk di depan ujung kapal sambil memeluk lututnya sedangkan Naruto berdiri dipinggiran pantai sambil melihat kearah langit

"Sudah waktunya" Gumam Naruto, Naruto pun mulai berjalan menaiki perahunya dengan mngambil posisi paling belakang perahu dan mulai mengayuh perahu mereka

.

.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan Naruto maupun Shion tidak ada yang mngluarkan suara, hanya suara air laut dan suara kayuhan yang mendorong diair, Shion sendiri tidak merubah posisinya semenjak dari pantai tadi, tetap dengan duduk sambil memeluki lututnya

"Ada apa denganmu ? Berbeda sekali seperti dibus tadi seperti orang cerewet" Tanya Naruto, sejujurnya dia lebih menyukai mendengar orang yang didekatnya berbicara dari pada hanya diam itu sama saja seperti dia sendirian tapi ditemani oleh 2 bayangan, dan Naruto tidak menyukai itu

"Siapa yang kau bilang cerewet ?!, dan tumben sekali kau memulai pembicaraan, apa kau kesepian heh ?" Ujar Shion yang memalingkan mukanya kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya naik

"Kesepian ? mungkin. Tapi aku tidak kesepian karena kau diam, aku hanya khawatir melihat orang cerewet seperti mu diam, aku takut kau menahan buang air besar dan…"

"A-apa siapa yang menahan air besar ?! Jorok sekali !" Ujar Shion sebelum Naruto dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya sambil berdiri menunjuk Naruto dengan semburat merah dipipinya karena malu

"Diam"

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku diam bukanya kau yang…"

"Ku bilang diam, apa kau tidak merasakannya ?" Ujar Naruto memotong kata-kata Shion

"I-ini, apakah ini…."

"Iya, ada Ayakashi yang mendekat sepertinya cukup besar, berhati-hatilah" Jawab Naruto memotong perkataan Shion

_**(Ayakashi atau Youkai adalah monster supernatural yang bisanya muncul dari dari dalam air kepermukaan untuk membunuh orang. Sumber:Wikipedia)**_

Tidak terdengar apa-apapun yang terdengar hanya deruan ombak, Naruo telah bersiap-siap dengan memegang katananya yang belum dikeluarkan dari sarungnya, sedangkan Shion telah mngeluaran senjatanya yaitu sebuah Wakizashi yaitu sejenis Katana tetapi memiliki ukuran lebih pendek dengan sebuah lonceng transparan dengan sebuah bola berwarna merah didalamnya yang terikat diujung pegangan wakizashinya.

Tiba-tiba…

_***byurr**_

Muncul monster seperti ular yang cukup besar tapi memiliki kepala yang berupa bola mata besar yang bisa menganga dengan gigi tajamnya muncul dan melompat dari air mengarah kearah Shion

_***stab crashhh**_

Naruto melempar Katana aslinya kearah kepala monster tersebut sebelum mengenai Shion dengan darah berwarna hitam keluar dari tusukan dari katana Naruto tadi, Tapi sialnya minster yang langsung mati tadi terjatuh diatas perahu Naruto dan Shion yang membuat perahu mereka berdua bergoyang hebat

"Kyaaa!"

_***duak**_

Akhirnya perahu tersebut terbalik membuat Naruto dan Shion tercebur keair, Naruto langsung sigap mengambil tas mereka berdua sebelum tenggelam lebih dalam dan mencabut pedang yang masih tertancap dikepala Ayakashi tadi dan langsung muncul kepermukaan dan menaruh tas mereka berdua diatas perahu

"hah…hah…"

Dengan nafas yang terengah-terengah Naruto melihat kesekitarnya mencari keberadaan Shion, Nihil Shion masih belum muncul kepermukaan, akhirnya Naruto menyelam kedalam air untuk mencari Shion, Naruto cukup kesulitan karena keadaan yang cukup gelap tapi Naruto terus melihat kesekitarnya tspi akhirnya dia dapat melihat rambut pirang Shion dalam keaadan gelap tersebut, Naruto menyelam lebih dalam untuk menggapai Shion.

Akhirnya Naruto dapat menggapai Shion, terlihat luka lebam dikeningnya yang sepertinya terkena sudut dinding perahu sebelum perahu mereka terbalik tadi yang mbuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan langsung melingkarkan tangan kanannya kepinggang Shion dan mulai menarik Shion ke permukaan

"Hah…hah…"

Dengan nafas terengah-rengah Naruto menaikan tubuh Shion keatas perahu mereka yang dalam kondisi terbalik tadi dalam kondisi terlentang setelah menaikan Shion diapun langsung naik juga keatas perahu mereka dan langsung duduk sambil mengatur nafas, Naruto melirik kearah Shion yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan muka pucat, melihat kondisi tersebut Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh Shion dan memposisikan tubuhnya disebelah kanan tubuh Shion, dia mulai memeriksa keadaan Shion dengan menempelkan telinganya kedada Shion untuk memeriksa detak jantung gadis tersebut setelah itu dia meletakan jari telunjuknya dibawah lobang hidung Shion

"Sepertinya dia hanya terlalu banyak kemasukan air didalam tubuhnya" Gumam Naruto

Narutop pun memtusukan untuk melalukan pertama dengan mengeluarkan air yang berada didalam tubuh Shion, Naruto pun menaikan dagu Shion dan membuka mulut Shion dan mulai mendekatakan mulutnya.

* * *

**LD**

* * *

"Kemana perginya mereka berdua?, seharusnya mereka sudah sampai 15 menit yang lalu" Ujar Sasuke

Tim mereka sekarang sudah sampai minus Naruto dan Shion ditepi pantai pluau iblis yang berada dibawah tebing, mereka semua berkumpul dengan membuat formasi lingkaran

"Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka" Ujar Kiba beransumsi

"Mungkin, tapi kuharap itu tidak benar" Ujar Sakura menanggapi perkataan KIba

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Karin kepada semua orang ditimnya

"Tentu saja menunggu mereka! aku yakin Naruto-kun dan Shion-chan dalam perjalan kesini sekarang" Ujar Lee engan semangat

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura melihat kondisi sekrang mereka harus memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misi atau menunggu rekan mereka tapi dengan resiko misi tidak akan selesai tepat waktu

"Kita akan menunggu mereka, jika dalam 15 menit lagi mereka tidak datang kita terpaksa melanjutkan misi ini tanpa mereka" Ujar Sasuke

"…."

Hinata hanya berharap dalam cemas mendengar keputusan ketua mereka berharap Naruto dan Shion baik-baik saja dan dapat sampai kesini tepat waktu

"_Naruto-kun cepatlah sampai"_

* * *

**LD**

* * *

_**Ditempat Naruto dan Shion diwaktu yang sama**_..

Naruto kini tengah duduk disamping kanan tubuh Shion dengan menatap Pulau Iblis yang dapat terihat dari tempatnya saat ini sambil menunggu Shion sadar

"Uhuk ! uhuk uhuk!"

Mendengar suara batuk Naruto langsung melihat kearah Shion yang seertinya sudah sadar, dan megangkat punggung Shion untuk membuatnya duduk

"Minumlah" Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan air hangat didalam termos kecilnya

"Uhuk, terima kasih" Ujar Shion mengambil minuman yang diberikan Naruto dan mulai meminumnya

"Sama-sama'

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Shion, dia hanya mengingat saat mereka diserang Ayakashi dan perahu mereka terbalik setelah itu Shion tak dapt mengingatnya

"Sepertinya saat perahu kita terbalik kepalamu membentur sesuatu yang membuat keningmu lebam dan sedikit mengeluuarkan darah dan kau tidak sadarkan diri dan kau tenggelam" Jawab naruto

Shion pun meraba keningnya tapi yang terasa bukan kulitnya tapi kain pembalut luka "Apa kau yang melakukan ini ?"

"Hn" Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk

"K-kau tidak perlu melakukan ini" Ujar Shion deng semburat merah dipipinya "Ooo, Oh ya! Senjataku ! Senjataku mana ?!" Tanya Shion panic mengetahui senjatanya hilang

"Ini" Ujar Naruto Sambil menyodorkannya kepada Shion "Sepertinya itu sangat berharga bagimu"

"Tentu saja, ini pembeian ibuku yang sangat berharga"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau turun kita harus pergi sekarang akuakan membalikan perahu kita suupaya kita bisa pergi" perintah Naruto

"Baiklah" Turut Shion "_Tunggu dulu kalau aku pingsan dan tenggalam berarti Naruto me…_" Shion mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan muka memerah seperti kepiting rebus membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mukanya panas

"Oy cepatlah"

"B-baik!"

* * *

**LD**

* * *

"Sudah hampir 15 menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka, menghubungi mereka juga percuma tidak ada signal radio yang bisa tembus dipulau ini" Ujar Sasuke yang mulai frustasi menunggu Naruto dan Shion

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Gaara

"Merepotkan~, Sepertinya kita harus melanjutkan misi ini tanpa mereka berdua"

"T-tungu sebentar lagi Shikamaru-kun a-aku yakin Naruto-kun dan Shion-chan akan s-sampai sebentar lagi"

"Hinata-sama misi adalah prioritas utama" Ujar Neji

"H-hey apa itu!" Tunjuk Temari kearah Lautan terihat bayangan kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar menandakan objek tersebut mendekat

"Itu Naruto-kun dan Shion-chan!" Ujar Lee penuh semangat

"Huft~, Syukurlah mereka datang tepat waktu" Ujar Sakura

"_Y-yokatta_" Hinata bersyukur Narto dan Shion dapat sampai dengan selamat

"Yo" Sapa Naruto melihat rekan-rekannya yang sedang menunggu mereka

"Dari mana saja kalian ? kalian terlambat hampir 30 menit apa yang sudah terjadi" Tanya Sasuke

"Shion ada apa dengan kepalamu ? Perasaan sebelum pergi tadi itu tidak ada apa yang sudah terjadi" Tanya Sakura melihat kepala Shion yang dibalut

Shion hanya langsung memalingkan matanya kesamping dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"Ceritanya panjang " Jawab Naruto "Sebaiknya kita cepat memulai misi in"

"Hn baiklah, Minna ayo kita mulai misi dan menyelesaikannya dengan baik" Ujar Sasuke

"Ha'i!" Jawab semua rekan timnya

* * *

**LD**

* * *

Sasuke dan lainnya langsung bergegas menuju lokasi pusat pulau ini yaitu sebuah kota, setelah 10 menit perjalanan telihat dinding beton dibalik pepohonan didepan mereka, Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangan kananya aba-aba untuk berhenti dan menunjuk keatas sebagai tanda untuk naik keatas pohon untuk dapat melihat situasi, semuanya langsung mengikuti aba-aba Sasuke

"A-apa itu ?!"

"S-sulit dipercaya"

Itulah reaksi mereka setelah melihat isi dialik tembok tersebut

"Tidak mungkin, banyak sekali manusia disini" Ujar Sasuke dengan ekspersi tidak percaya

"Itu bukan manusia itu boneka" Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang apat didengar rekan-rekannya

"B-BONEKA?!"

"Dan Sepertinya aku tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini" Gumam Naruto

**TBC**


End file.
